WarioWare Adventure Inc
by DarkKnights
Summary: Princess Peach has been kidnapped by Bowser. The Mario Brothers are nowhere. And the Koopa Kingdom is buying companies to establish a conglomerate. However, one figure (definitely NOT a hero) will stand up against Bowser and his kingdom to get back what's his. This is the story of... Wario and a few of his employees. Obviously not hero material, but its the most hope's got.


**So... Here is my first story (and chapter) after God knows how long. I'll say I had a really busy and turbulent time during my absence, so there is that. Also, I thought I might as well publish something new and fresh for once. So, here's a story about Wario and his employees. More will be explained soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Meetup  
**

* * *

A young, red-clad boy with a yellow helmet trotted across towards a building with a giant, gold "W" embedded on top. He merrily hummed the "Super Mario Bros. Overworld Theme" as he approached the front door. He walked into the front desk office and sat on a bench. He dropped his bag and investigated it, before swiping out a handheld device. He flicked a switch on it, prompting the screen to flash up and display a logo entitled "WarioWare inc."

"I can't wait for my results" 9-Volt murmured as he turned on a platforming game. It was basically Super Mario Bros. except a fat, wide-grinning weirdo was the player character in Mario's place. He button mashed several times, putting in a lot of attention to his playthrough. "Come On!" he proclaimed as his eyes narrowed his fingers began tapping onto the buttons harder and faster than before.

Outside the building, a red scooter stopped by. A teenage girl with bright orange hair, red dress and white coat parked her ride and entered the building, taking a glance at 9-Volt soon after.

"Hi 9-Volt!" Mona announced with a wide smile. The boy was hardly fazed and was still fixated at his game.

"Not now Mona. I'm a bit too busy right now" 9-Volt replied tensely.

Mona frowned a bit and crossed her arms. "You do know what your mother said about video games, right?" she questioned.

9-Volt's eyes twitched for a little while. "I haven't played since breakfast. Plus, don't you like to spend time in some rock band and not pay much attention in your work" he retorted

Mona chuckled a bit. "Come on boy. You know I have a lot to work on. Plus, I'm a cheerleader for my high school" she answered.

9-Volt pressed a button with his right thumb, before his handheld screen suddenly displayed a castle his player character entered, followed by a flag being uprooted from the castle and a series of fireworks blasting into the sky. He then shifted his handheld to an empty patch of the bench and looked at Mona.

"I'm sorry for being rude. I hope you're okay", said 9-Volt with a small smile.

"It's okay" Mona reassured with a small smile.

The front door opened, revealing a tall, lanky figure with a red nose, a blue afro with a and a moustache that was shaped like musical notes. He was bare-chested and wore a red jacket. The man snapped his fingers whilst pointing at 9-Volt and Mona.

"What's up, buddies!" Jimmy T. announced.

"Hey there Jimmy", 9-Volt replied.

"Hello" Mona replied in conjunction to 9-Volt.

Jimmy T. chuckled at their responses before reeling backwards. "How's Wario doing?" he asked.

9-Volt and Mona frowned and shoot their heads lightly in response. "Well, we're yet to see him" Mona replied. "We put in a lot of effort in Wario's latest work. I hope he really likes it" said 9-Volt nervously.

Jimmy T. smiled a bit. He was ready to speak when a nearby television emitted a loud news siren, followed by large, bold letters stating, "BREAKING NEWS!", followed by a Toad speaking out a news report.

"Today's breaking news; Princess Peach has been kidnapped by Bowser. Again. Eyewitnesses state that a massive airship overshadowed the castle. What followed was large crowds running out, followed by Bowser holding Peach as he jumped onto his Koopa Clown Car and escaped with his airship. Some of the residents are shocked, others are angry. We have no sign of the Mario Brothers or Yoshi as of now. Last time we heard of them was over three months ago. Whether Bowser has them as well or not is another story onto itself. This is Journalist Toadbern for the Mushroom News Network".

Jimmy T. looked at the news with a raised eyebrow and a slight snicker. "Does Princess Peach ever consider a way to defend herself or think about installing securities in her castle?" he questioned.

9-Volt and Mona sighed in amusement. "Watch how the Mario and Luigi arrive and save them in the nick of time", 9-Volt mused bluntly. "Well, Bowser is pretty classy… in a villainous sense, don't you think" Mona thought.

"HA HA HA!"

A sleazy, raspy laugh was heard, followed by a nearby door opening. A short, chubby figure with a large pink nose and an oddly zigzagged moustache emerged, immediately glancing at 9-Volt, Mona and Jimmy T. and walking towards them. This man wore a yellow helmet and a pair of yellow gloves, all three of them having been embedded with a light blue "W". He also wore a blue shirt, with a lighter blue jacket. He also had a rather menacing grin which looked to be his default expression for most of the day.

It was Wario, the CEO of WarioWare Incorporated. He was holding a handheld console that looked different from the one 9-Volt had, this one looking more streamlined and colourful. He stared at 9-Volt, Mona and Jimmy T. fiercely with his usual expression. His glare made the three nervous; 9-Volt looking down, Mona having clamped her palms together downwards and her face flushing slightly red and Jimmy T. nudging his afro rather rapidly.

"Good-O work, workers. We are-a going to sell-a lot with this" Wario declared cheerfully.

The three's tense and anxious nature suddenly changed. They soon started smiling.

"So that means… we've done a great work?" 9-Volt asked.

"Yes. I have done-a good work getting you three to work-o on this new console. I am going to make-a lot of money", Wario declared.

9-Volt and Mona felt somewhat startled. They wanted to be happy, but they felt as if this Wario was taking credit for himself.

"Wario, I was responsible for our games' general artstyle. Wouldn't it be nice if you could share your success with us" Mona asked tenderly.

9-Volt began to fumble erratically. He was shaking irritably and feeling rather cheated. "I tested the games and the console and even asked my mum to help me out with this. You wouldn't be happy without us!" 9-Volt yelled with a hint of sadness.

"Yo Wario, my man", Jimmy T. asserted walking towards Wario. "We've known each other for quite some time. I'm sure you know about me a lot. I know your director and the idea guy, but still. 9-Volt there worked a lot of hours trying to make sure the games were up and runnin'. Mona came up with the visuals and looks and I provided the music and sound effects. And you also can't forget about the other's contributions either" he pleaded.

Wario sighed lazily, picking his nose at the same time. "Aaahhh…" he thought trying to come up with a response.

The front door opened again. A short, pudgy turtle-like creature walked towards the group. He was chocolate brown in skin, with a grey face, two pair of fangs, possessed a spiky shell and a star-shaped patch on his left cranium. He also held a small silver wand with a red top.

"Are you Mr. Wario?" he asked in a deep voice, looking towards Wario.

Wario gave onto his attention and stared. "Yes. And you are not-a welcome as of now. Come again later", he bluntly retorted before beginning to walk away.

"Sorry, but", the turtle-like creature announced. He got back Wario's attention, who turned back to face him again.

"I, Morton Koopa Jr. My father bought WarioWare Inc." Your games mine!", the creature declared.

Wario, 9-Volt, Mona and Jimmy T.'s eyes widened with shock.

* * *

_It's been a really tough time on my side, and that's the reason why I've taken such a long time to make an upload for once. However, overtime, I was having strong feelings about returning to FanFiction so that I can sharpen and temper my writing skills. I have been writing an original story for quite some time, and I've been devoting my time to that, as well as trying to catch up with a whole plethora of new interests. On an additional note, I'm now a university student, so I'll try to see if I can persevere and stay in this website as much as I could._

_Also, I decided that while I could write a story featuring Wario saving the Mushroom Kingdom, I also wanted to provide a different perspective on the notion too. Wario isn't motivated by saving Peach. Bowser bought his company, which means Wario won't earn much and much of the money he makes goes to Bowser instead. I'm trying to the most I could to maintain his anti-hero perspective. In addition, I decided to feature the WarioWare cast instead of Waluigi as I felt that they would provide a unique group dynamic in Wario's adventure (And also, I don't like Waluigi)._

_Please do leave a comment or some sort of reply and notification. It;d be nice to simply give me some support after taking such a long time to come back._

_**Hope we can talk and be friends. Ti;; then, cheers :). **_


End file.
